Carry Her
by ShiroYukiTK
Summary: This is a short little thing about Erza and Laxus one of the strongest crack pairings ever. A little bit about her after him. This is a (re)upload that I have permission to have on my account. I hope you enjoy.


_While you sleep, dream of me_

 _I'll be keeping our memories_

 _Living in my heart and soul_

 _Waiting for the day_

 _When we will be together again_

 **He isn't gone.** No way he is gone. She can't stop chanting those thoughts over and over again. Keeping hope that maybe he got off in time. Maybe, just maybe. Her eyes scan the water for any movement while those around her cheer and cry of happiness. In the corner of her fake eye she sees the rest of her guild also frantically looking for him. Waiting for him to walk out of the water, angry that his headphones are wet… or something like that.

 _Carry me to my love_

 _O'er the sea to the clouds above_

 _Where I know he's waiting for me_

 _Carry me to my love_

 _O'er the sea to the clouds above_

 **Every year, exactly a year apart, she comes to look for him.** For a while others would wait with her. The first few years every guild who were on good terms with Fairy Tail helped look. No luck. Holding hope that a shocking blond head of hair would wash up on the shore. They were on a simple job. The last one before taking time off to start a family. Erza rocked the small bundle in her arms. He was the most peaceful when by the ocean, or when there is lighting. In the distance she saw a single strand of bright lighting hit the ocean and she couldn't help but smile.

 _Take me away to the shining light_

 _Over the waves peaceful at night_

 _There among the stars glowing in the dark_

 _You watch over me_

 _Smiling down patiently_

 **Laxus looked down at the pair he loved dearly.** Following them wherever they went. Sometimes sending lighting their way to help, or to comfort them. It tore his heart in every way knowing that there was nothing he could really do for them. He couldn't be there for them, but he could at least watch over them. Like a guardian angel, what a sappy thought, but it was true. His son will be 5 this year. Another birthday without a father. The rest of the guild did a bang-up job covering for him, but he knew it wasn't right. For now, he will just have to wait. To meet his son, and to see his red-haired beauty again.

 _Carry me to my love_

 _O'er the sea to the clouds above_

 _Where I know he's waiting for me_

 _Carry me to my love_

 _O'er the sea to the clouds above_

 **She knew this would be the last time walking to the ocean with her son.** The last job she went on proved she was in no condition to be a working witch anymore. Or really a witch at all. She looked over to her now 12-year-old son. Bright blond hair shined so brilliantly. In the natural sun it looked a little red. He looked toward his mother and smiled, knowing exactly what she was thinking, just like his father. He never blamed her for what happened, and he knew that she did her best to raise him well. If she wasn't there because she had a job, then he had the guild. Never alone. He put his arm around her and let her put her weight on him. She is always tired, slowly getting weaker, loving him so much to make up for what he didn't have. A heart is a heavy burden.

 _Carry me to my love…_

 **Erza left the world of the living too soon in most people's eyes.** She was the Queen of the Fairies, now and forever. As stated in her last wishes she was cremated and taken to the ocean. Carried by her son who was carried there by her so many times. The sun was setting, and people started to leave, to give him time alone. Beside him he felt the presence of his parents giving him strength to live on and make a life for himself. If the veil between the two worlds could be lifted there would be a family standing there. A handsome strong man looking proudly at his son. A beautiful woman gazing upon her husband, like she hadn't seen him in years. As well as a young man between them, determination in his eyes, as he looks to the future knowing he must carry on the legend of the two before him, and make a name for himself.

Author's note: If you want me to write a story about Laxus and Erza leading up to this let me know. As well as if you would like a story about the life of their son later. If you want the son story also give me names for him. I couldn't think of anything good so he was just nameless this time. The middle parts arent mine


End file.
